Not Yet, but Someday
by ber1719
Summary: Rory knew there was something else that he wanted to say to Finn, but he also knew that it was not the time. Not yet, but someday.


"**Not Yet, but Someday"**

Rory had never felt so humiliated, so dejected, so numb as he did when Brittany walked away from him. He knew that she would find out somehow that he wasn't _really _a leprechaun. Though, if he was being completely honest with himself, he wondered how she had ever believed it. He felt a crushing sense of self-hatred roar through his veins when he realized that he hadn't wanted her to find out. He'd been so hell-bent on taking a dip into her "pot of gold" that he'd been praying that she would never figure out that he had been lying to her. Now he knew exactly what it was like to think with his "other brain" as his father had called it once.

His parents had raised him better. Yet here he was, acting like an arrogant, self-centered arse. He wasn't this person.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself, wondering why he had ever let things go this far. Yes, he was only 15, but that was no excuse. He'd knowingly hoodwinked a girl into believing that he was a mythical creature.

His self-depreciating thoughts were cut off when a warm hand landed gently on his shoulder. He shuddered, realizing how deeply he'd sunk into his inner musings. Heaving a heavy sigh, Rory turned his head to take in the sight of Finn Hudson smiling sadly down at him. He'd forgotten the older boy had even be there with him. He gazed up at him, secretly hoping that they could just pretend that the last few minutes had ever happened. Yet silently praying that Finn would be able to say something, _anything _to make him feel better.

Besides Brittany, Finn was the only friend that he had here in Lima, Ohio. It was comforting to know that even in his embarrassment, he could turn to his friend and feel better about the situation.

"Rory, I have to be honest. I have absolutely nothing to say right now," Finn said. Rory could tell he was joking. There was a mischievous glint in Finn's dark brown eyes. And his lips were quirked upward in a goofy half-smile. Something within Rory clicked into place when his own mouth twisted into a matching grin. It was exactly the right thing to say, for which he was infinitely grateful. What was done was done. Rory was still living with Brittany after all. She couldn't ignore him forever and when she stopped giving him the cold-shoulder, he would come off with the most heartfelt apology she had ever heard. That was the young man his mother would be proud of. That was the type of person she had raised him to be.

"I don't either, Finn," Rory said, shrugging nonchalantly as the other boy's hand slipped from his shoulder. A small, almost imperceptible corner of his mind mourned the loss of warmth from his body, but he smothered it quickly. Not wanting to contemplate what it could possibly mean.

"Alright," Finn said, "Well, let's not talk about it then."

"Great idea," Rory said. He knew there was a reason he'd wanted to be Finn's friend. Precisely because he was much more than a friend. In some ways, it felt like Finn was like the older brother he had never had. In some ways, it felt like he had known the other boy his entire life. They were so comfortable around each other already.

And at night, when all Rory could think about was how much he missed his family, he knew that he wouldn't have given it up for the world. Otherwise, he wouldn't have met Finn. Suddenly, Rory feels this undeniable urge to tell Finn what he means to him. He knows that guys aren't supposed to say what another guy means to him here, but he doesn't really care. He has to be honest, he has to be open.

"Finn," Rory said, his voice very quiet in the empty hallway. He reached out, his fingers moving to grasp the older boy's arm so he'll stop walking. Right before he coul, however, Finn stopped and turned toward him. Feeling strangely warm, Rory retracted his hand. His arm fell limply to his side and he had to clear his throat a couple of times before any words woul come out. He could feel Finn's gaze boring a hole into his forehead and he hated that he couldn't just lift his eyes and tell his friend all that he had planned to only a minute before. For some unknown reason, he was light-headed and dizzy and his damned throat wouldn't un-stick!

"Rory, dude, is something up with you?" Finn asked, his voice full of concern. He went to take a step-forward, but stopped when Rory finally lifted his eyes. Even though it wasn't nearly enough, even though Rory would love to pour his heart out to his friend, he could only get out seven little words. He hoped they were enough and he hoped that Finn could understand, even a little, how helpful he'd been for the past few days.

"Thank you for being my friend, Finn," he said at last. Finn just nodded and clapped him on the back before starting down the hallway again.

"No problem, dude." Rory followed him, the knot that had become his stomach twisted even further as he watched Finn stride away. He knew there was something else that he wanted to say to Finn, but he also knew that it was not the time. Not yet, but someday.

**So, if you are a Glee fan and if you like podcasts, then you FOR SURE need to go and check out Glee Chat. It is so amazing and listening to their voices for an hour a week literally makes my life now. And I wrote this little Frory fic because one of the hosts asked for one via Twitter for his birthday. So I'm hoping that this is a good birthday present for him. :D **

**Anyways, long story short I have been having some ugly family drama lately and I loved being able to write this. Even though it was short, I'm hoping it will be a good segue into me writing some more Glee stories soon. I hope you guys enjoy, and please review if you have the time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. The only thing I own is the plot for this one-shot.**


End file.
